Rainy and Sunny Day
by TwiFlutterPie
Summary: Rain and Sunny go to Pony ville to live and Sunny makes friends easily but Rain has a hard time making friends and talking to new people. Will she learn to make friends? I created the characters Rainy and Sunny Day. Please review
1. Characters (I add more sometimes)

**The characters I made up with** **descriptions**:

**Rainy Day: **Sunny Day's younger sister, an Alicorn. She is very gloomy, shy, and sad, usually. She spends most of her time in the rain clouds or just regular clouds weeping. Everyone ignores her and treats her like a push over. She always keeps her head low and doesn't talk anyone. Her talent is thunder and rain clouds. Her cutie mark is a rain cloud. Her mane is straight like pinkamena's with a dark navy blue color, almost gray with dark blue stripes, Her fur is grey and her eyes are blue like the sea. Her nick name is Rain or Rainy.

* * *

**Sunny Day: **Rainy Day's older sister, also an Alicorn. She is a year older then rainy. She is very happy and cheerful, loves competition, pushing her limits and tries not to act boastful, she's a little like Rainbow Dash. She is very easy to talk to and approach andspends a lot of time with her friends. Everyone likes Sunny but Rain is jealous of her but keeps it to herself. Her talent is sun, Sunrays, and light. Her cutie mark is a white cloud with and sun behing it. Her mane is like Vinyl Scratch's or DJ Pon3's that's yellow with salmon colored stripes, her fur is yellow and her eyes are salmon. Her nick name is Sun or Sunny.

* * *

Characters I made that might be in this with description:

**Sweetie Mint: **Rain and Sunny's cousin. An Alicorn. She is just 1 month younger then Sunny. Older Sister or Cinnamon Sweet. She is very easy to talk to but talks to much sometimes and can keep a secret easily, nice, sweet and funny. She loves baking, cooking and spending time with her younger sister Cinnamon Sweet who is 1 year older then the cutie mark crusaders. Her special talent is making mints, candy canes and peppermint patties. Her mane is wavy up to her neck and is dark purple with light green stripes, her fur is light green and her eyes are green. Her cutie mark is a peppermint pattie. Her nick name is Mint or Minty.

* * *

**Cinnamon Sweet: **Rain and Sunny's cousin, she is also and Alicorn. She is younger then Minty. She is very talkative, maybe even a little annoying sometimes, friendly and loves to smile and hangout with Minty. Her favorite cousin is Rain but she is always in the clouds and can't fly that far up. Her cutie mark is going to be a cinnamon roll but she is still a blank flank. She likes to make cinnamon things but is still trying to perfect baking them. Her hair is in a pony tail, her tail is like RD's the color is lightbrown with red stripes, her fur is white and her eyes are pink. Her nickname is Cinny or Cinnamon but she prefers Cinny.

* * *

**Oringinal characters that will be in the story (no description):**

**Mane 6**

**Crusaders**

**Some back grounds characters like Silver Spoon, Diamond Tiara and Cheerilee**

**Maybe Derpy**

* * *

_Author's Note: the story will be mostly about Rainy Day and I might add a stallion that I will make up later and what do you think?_**  
**


	2. Chapter 1

"Oh come on Rain!" said Sunny Day.

"I'm sure you'll make friends!" She exclaimed "and if not at least one.." Sunny Day teased.

"HaHa. Very funny Sunny!" Rainy day said sarcasticlly.

"lighten up! Nopony will want to hang out with you if you keep acting like this!" Sunny said.

"Yeah. Sure." Rainy said unexcitedly. "then I can get bullied all over again." she mumbled.

"You're still worried about that?! Phhst! We are in a new town! Come on just mingle and have fun besides we don't even go to school anymore. Plus I heard these ponies are really nice."

"I'll try my hardest to make friends I guess."

"Good, you just got to get your head out of the clouds. And yourself out of them."

"well I have no where to go! So what if I spend most of my time in the thunder clouds its not like I shock ponies with them. Unlike some people!"

"Oh come on Rain it was just one time!"

"I fell face flat in the the mud! Every pony was laughing! Including you! My siser!"

"that was a long time ago!"

"Thaat was laaaassst moonthhh!" Rainy Day said slowly.

Finally Rainy Day and Sunny day made it to pony ville. Excitedly Suny day jumped in front of Rainy Day and Rainy Day flipped, literally on back. Quickly Rainy Day recovered and hopped on her four feet and yelled "What was that for?!" Rainy asked

" I was just excited and had an awesome idea!"

"And what is that Miss Genius?" Rainy Day said sarcasticlly while shaking off the mud on the fur.

" Well maybe you can make some friends if you showed offyour stuff" Sunny Exclamied. Rain looked at her like she was crazy then said "you are onecrazy pony Sunny. But maybe just this once." she said getting ready to fly. Sunny looked at her then grinned.

"I got an even better idea." Sunny said suspiciously.

"I don't like that look on your face. What are you up to?"

"Well we can race each other!"

"oh boy fine."

Rainy and Sunny flew to a nearby cloud and got Into flying positions.

"All the from here to that cloud and back. Kay?" Said Sunny. Rain nodded

"on your mark get set" said Sunny

"GO" they both they raced to the cloud Rain left a track of dark clouds and Sunny left a trail of golden lights. Suddenly a rainbow trail approached the cloud quickly then they all crashed and each fell onto three nearby clouds


	3. Chapter 2

"Geez! watch where your going!" Screamed a blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane.

"What gives! Me and my sister where just having a race!" Sunny day shouted back.

"I'm just gonna-" Rainy Day mumbled before she tried to fly somewhere else before Sunny Day grabbed her.

"You're not going anywhere Rain." Sunny Day mummbeld without breaking eye contact with the blue Pegasus. "As for you, what's your name and what where you even doing attacking this cloud or what ever." Sunny Day said to the blue Pegasus

"first off my name is Rainbow Dash and I didn't attack the clouds today is supposed to be clear skies so I'm clearing the skies. Duh. Hey I've never seen you ponies before, you guys new?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah we're new, I'm Sunny Day but you can call me Sunny and this is Rainy Day but you can just call her Rain." replied Sunny.

"What's up with her?" Rainbow Dash asked reffering to Rain.

"Hm? Oh Rain she's just shy." said Sunny.

"She'd probably be good friends with Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash said to Sunny Day. Rainy Day's head shot up immediately just to find Rainbow Dash and Sunny Day looking right at her. Rainy Day's face turned bright red, then she immediately put her head back down. It was silent for a few moments and to break the silence Rainbow asked "So you guys are alicorns?"

"uh yeah." Rain said quietly.

"that's pretty cool. So do you guys know magic and stuff?" Rainbow asked.

"sorta we dont usually do magic though." replied Sunny

"Seems cool. Say you guys hungry? 'Cause I know an awesome place to eat." Rainbow Dash said. Sunny and Rainy Days stomachs growled and looked at each other and Sunny replied "Sure why not?"

"Ok, Then follow me!" said Rainbow Dash excited.

Rainbow Dash led Rainy Day and Sunny Day to a bakery that looked edible, it had frosting everywhere and had a sign with a cupcake on it.

"Where are we?"asked Rainy Day.

"We are at Sugar Cube Corner!" Said Rainbow Dash

"if you ponies see a Pink hyper looking pony turn the other way. She w-" Then suddenly Rainbow Dash was cut off when a pink hyper pony jumped on Rainbow Dash.

"That pony" Rainbow Dash coughed pointing at the pink pony.

Really quickly the Pink pony said,

"Hiya Dashie! Who are these ponies? I've never seen them before! They are new aren't they? New, new, new! Oh how silly of me I haven't even introduced myself yet! I'm Pinkie Pie! Heeeyyyy! You guys are like the princess! ALICORNS! I've never met an alicorn! Well except for the Princess, Cadence and Shining Armor! Oh wait Shining Armor isn't alicorn! He's a unicorn! Oh how could I forget the royal guards of Celestia and Luna! And I also forgot Luna! How could I! So what are you ponies names? Asked Pinkie Pie. Them she got off of Rainbow Dash.

"I'm Sunny Day, but you could call me Sunny." answered Sunny Day.

"And this is-" Sunny said before realizing Rain was gone.


End file.
